My baby girl
by BoGirl11
Summary: Kimberly is a new diva and meet the shield
1. True love I think

"Ok, Kimberly get out of the car." I told myself. Walking up to the arena I hear someone behind me. "Can we help u with your bags?" A voice asked me. I turned around slow it was The Shield. "Uh, No thank you. I got it." I said, and as I did falling on to some steps. "Here let me help you." Said Seth. "What is your name, Baby Girl?" Said Roman. "My name is Kimberly but friends call me Kelly." I said. "Y'all are there shield, Roman Riegns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose." I said. "Baby Girl you call us whatever you want, are really names are Colby Lopze, Jonathan Good and I am Joe Anoa'i." Joe said. "OK, can you point me in the way of divas locker room?" I asked "Yeah, well are locker room is across the hall for the divas locker room, we can walk together if that is ok." Colby said. "Well, Yeah." I said. Walking in the arena finally. I looked to see if Emma there yet. "Oh hey you must be the new diva, Kim Kelly right." Asked a little blonde. "Well it is Kimberly just Kimberly." I said. "Well I am Renee Young." She said. I want to punch her in the face. I turned around and fell on the floor hitting someone yelling "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" "Oh Jonathan baby did "just" Kimberly hurt you?" Renee said. "No and I am not your BABY." Said Jonathan. Helping me up I had to walk to make up with Renee. "So let's get this one thing clear, Jonathan is mine and mine only, OK" She said. "Ok but you guys are not together." I said to her. Her hand across my face. Joe was walking past when she slapped me. I got up out of the chair grapping a hand full of her hair. I was going to give her what she deserved someone picked me up it was Joe. "Come on Baby Girl let her hair go." He told me. I did as I was told but after I slapped her. "Put me down, Joe please." I said. I was under Joe's arm I could hear someone laughing at me. I know that laugh it was Emma. "Hey Kola, what are you doing here." I asked her. "Oh Bear what are you doing here." She said me still laughing. "Joe put Bear down please." She asked him and he did. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "So y'all know each other." He asked. "Oh yeah my family moved to the Tennessee with I was 9." Emma said. Colby came up behind me and slapped my ass. "HELLO THAT IS MY ASS." I yelled. "So why is the shield messing with you, Bear." She asked. I lied to her. We had to get ready for Raw. It was my first match, I was scared. I was fighting AJ Lee, was her music hit she smiled me and lipped "good lucky." I could hear the fans cheering. My music hit it was 'Decode by Paramore.' I walked down the ramp waving and blowing kisses. The ref called for the bell. It was a good match. In with 5 minutes I pinned AJ and then with my favorite WWE Superstar came out Randy Orton. He had a mic in his hands and said "So Kelly is it? " I nodded letting him finish "Well it is your Lucky day." He said. I got a mic and said "Oh yeah why is that." "Well you see I am going to take you out." He told me. "No I am good thank you." I said to him. "I hate that I have to do this." He said, dropped the mic and hit me with a RKO. I lied there and then hear. Sierra, hotel, india, echo, lima, delta... The Shield.


	2. The kiss

Author note: I am sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I am going to need help with some stuff so please R&R. Well have 2 questions at the bottom.

I could hear a voice calling my name. "KELLY, KELLY, can you hear me?" It was the ringside doctor. I slowly opened my eyes.' Good lord my head hurts.' I thought to myself. "Let's get you backstage." The doctor said. I got up and fell right back down. Joe looked at me and picked me up to carry me backstage. He said "Baby girl we well protect you. Randall's going to pay for what he did to you." Colby laughing and said "Joe really you call her baby girl but you can call me baby girl." Still a little days from what just happened I looked at Jon and asked "why are you guys so nice to me?" He simply just smiled and walked away. Back at the hotel room, Emma came in the room. "Bear in the world are you doing with Randy Orton? He's a bad guy don't get involved with him!" She yelled. "I DO NOT NEED HIM, I AM IN LOVE WITH JOE!" I yelled back. Emma just looked at me. Thinking to myself 'Did I really just say that out loud please tell me I did not say that out loud.' "What did you just say? Did you just say that you are in love with Joe, Joe Aino'i." She asked me in shark. "What are you talking about?" I snapped back "Bear don't snap at me because I heard what you said." I just started laughing I said "I could not believe that I said that out loud. OMG! I can't believe it." We heard a knock at the door. Emma said "Who the hell is it?" "Ummm...it's Joe." Think to myself 'omg he heard me' running to the door I open it "come in." I said looking at Emma "I thought you were leaving Emma?" I asked she got up and left. I smiled at Joe and said "what brings you here so late?" He laughed and said, "Well... Ummm... I just of been thinking about you. And I wanted to give you this." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't believe we were kissing. After catching our breath I said "why did you do that? Not that I didn't like it." He said "I just have been thinking..." before I could finish I was kissing him again. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. Thinking to myself 'oh my gosh we're going to do it we're going to have' before I could finish my thought I yelled "FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Question one.. Do you want Kelly and Joe to have sex?

Question two.. Do you want Kelly to get pregnant? If yes with who's baby?


End file.
